The Dynasty Vampires
by TheHeroOfChaos
Summary: A point of a view of what it would be like if the Dynasty Warriors and its battles had vampires and were vampires. The story is taken mainly from the point of view, Cao Cao...The Hero of Chaos. Updates will be made.


The Vampire Dynasty

A Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction

(This is a practice. A more formal one will appear)

Chapter One

"Introduction to the Hero of Chaos"

A bolt of lightening struck high into the complete darkness, lighting it up for a split second. The rain was falling down like a meteor shower, trampling at the ground. The moon was as high as the very heavens themselves. There were very few stars with most of them being hidden away from the black clouds. The only other brightness were the red eyes of the vampire warriors looking at the palace of Xuchang where a single vampire made his way up the steps.

The single vampire that appeared to be the leader of the thousands and thousands of vampire warriors, was rather tall. His height seemed a little over six feet. His skin was dark blue to a purple. He was well built in terms of muscle. He wore a light blue shirt and black pants. Across his back was his personal cape that had the name "Wei," written on it. His boots were that of a noble warrior. He had his black hair styled that in a noble's hairdress, even though it was rather long. Just by the looks of such a vampire was enough to freeze rivers and oceans into silence. This man….was Cao Cao, the prime minister of the already falling Han Empire.

Cao Cao raised his hand into the air and his vampire army knelt before him chanting, "All hail Prime Minster Cao Cao, ruler of the Han Dynasty! All hail Prime Minister Cao Cao, ruler of the Han Dynasty!" He lowered his hand gently with an evil grin. He stood looking at the doors of the Imperial Palace and chuckled.

Inside the Imperial Palace where dozens of noble vampires on their knees discussing matters with the emperor of the Han Dynasty Liu Xie. The emperor was sitting on his throne trying to tone out the thunderstorm outside and the constant bickering among his advisors. He gave out a deep sigh, seemingly not enjoying it.

Suddenly everything became quite. The emperor looked towards the doors and didn't see anything. He blinked once and still nothing. He then blinked twice and his face turned from pale to pure white. He gave a frightening hiss towards what he saw and his face showed despair. As though if he appeared out of no where, Cao Cao suddenly shown himself in front of everyone. His grin was still as cold as ever. He started walking towards the emperor, not bowing or showing any kind of respect. Liu Xie tried to remain upright, but fright would not allow him to do that.

About twenty away from the emperor, Cao Cao gave a loud hiss to make sure he had all of the attention. "Emperor Liu Xie! I bring forth my army of vampires to see if you agree with my edict about destroying the rebels to the north and south. Have you agreed to my edict?"

Liu Xie was starting to breath heavy. "Cao Cao…Prime Minister….and Overlord of the Vampire Army….I believe…that our troops need rest from the campaign against the west….so…."

"Silence oh Liu Xie! My vampire army is set and ready to engage! If I didn't destroy the rebels to the west and slay every last vampire myself, you would not be here! Now my army is set and ready to destroy the Northern and Southern provinces that defy your orders! If we do not strike at them soon and now, they will attack for your throne, that I, Cao Cao have defended it from! How much more time is needed?" He gave a loud hiss that seemed to calm the thunder outside.

Liu Xie was beyond scared at tempting his temper. His other advisors were also stunned and petrified at the stance Cao Cao took. But one advisor stood up and walked towards the emperor and bowed to him. "Oh mighty emperor of the heavens….Cao Cao is merely using that as an excuse to slaughter innocent vampires and humans alike. The Northern and Southern provinces don't seem to have any desire in attacking us," said the vampire advisor, Kong Rong. He then looked at Cao Cao, "In fact, I believe they are not the rebels as you claim them to be. In fact, I hope and believe that they will be the ones to stop a true rebel…." His eyes fiercely staring at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao chuckled to himself. He turned around with his back facing the emperor and Kong Rong, secretly taking out his sword. He smiled and quickly turned around, stabbing Kong Rong in the heart with the sword in front of the whole assembly. Kong Rong stared at him with defiant eyes until his body changed into ashes and disappeared quickly into the wind. Cao Cao, with sword in hand, turned at the emperor with his red eyes glowing most dangerously.

"Have you decided yet!"

The emperor gave a deep sigh and closing his eyes. "I, hereby proclaim the Hero of Chaos, Cao Cao to lead the vampire army to the Northern Provinces to end their rebellion and then focus on the Southern Province…." he forced himself to say.

Cao Cao smiled listening to it. "Thank you oh Liu Xie. I shall send notice when my conquest is complete." He turned his back on the emperor and left. The whole assembly had their mouths wide open and their eyes stunned. Cao Cao opened the doors and walked outside. Quickly his troops got on their knees in a bowing position.

He looked into the air and the rain starting to quite down. His troops raised their heads looking at him, a few here and there hissing. Some licked their lips with the spirit of battle and the blood of both human and other vampire will be within their reach. Cao Cao slowly started walking down the stairs of the Imperial Palace still looking into the sky with his eyes still glowing fiercely.

As a young boy before the Chiang-shih Virus broke out, Cao Cao was very fond of hunting and archery. He excelled in books and became a master of warfare. However, when he was about twelve, the virus broke out and killed hundreds of thousands of people. Those who lived turning into vampires, feeding on the living and slaying mercilessly. His mother became a vampire and was about to murder Cao Cao for his blood, but his father killed his wife by driving a steak through her heart. Cao Cao saw this with his own eyes and he was never the same again. However….this was just the beginning.

The Chiang-Shih Virus was thought to be the wrath of Heaven, as the Han Dynasty was already facing major corruption. Several monks and scholars said that "This is God's punishment for letting our once glorious dynasty fall into the hands of evil." Cao Cao himself refused to believe in such things. But on a certain day, his wife was inflicted by a virus and instead of murdering his own wife, he allowed her to feed on him as a distraction so he could tie her down. It only took a matter of three days until he was fully completed.

Cao Cao graduated at twenty and earned a reputation of piety and integrity. He began his career as Commanding Officer in a county within the Capital District. In the four gates of the city he guarded, he hung up clubs of various sorts, and he would punish any breach of the law whatever the rank of the offender. Now an uncle of Eunuch Jian Shuo was found one night in the streets with a sword and was arrested. In due course he was beaten. Thereafter no one dared to offend again, and Cao Cao's name became heard. Soon he became a magistrate of Dunqiu. This itself had earned him enough fame.

He gently closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened up his eyes and looked down at soldiers. "Men! We move out tomorrow at dawn! Our objective is to attack Lu Bu at Puyang and route his forces! Lu Bu and his troops are one of the few humans left! They must be destroyed at all cost!" he shouted. His soldiers cheered by clanging their weapons and shields together and shouting in praise of their overlord.

It was about two in the morning and the thunderstorm itself had ended. Cao Cao was making his way to his home thinking about several things that was on his mind. "Lu Bu….Yuan Shao…..Liu Bei…..Sun Ce…Liu Biao….hmmmmm…..all of them are true rebels to the dynasty by claiming their own territory. I saved Liu Xie from the tyrants of Dong Zhuo, Li Jue, and Guo Si….so I know I am not a tyrant. Still….Kong Rong deserved to die." He continued thinking of his future rivals as well as a way to conquer the inner corruption that was still filling the court.

A few more moments, he turned around very slowly and noticed he was being followed by a human. His eyes started to glow. The human came closer and closer, holding a rather large scimitar by his side. By the look of the weapon and knowing that only one person can carry such a thing, he chuckled. "Cousin….it's been awhile. You should know better than sneaking up on me…." smiled Cao Cao.

His cousin bowed his head slowly. "Sorry your grace….please forgive me of my….disrespect. Anyhow, I have to report that Lu Bu and his men are preparing their forces to march here at the capital. I know you intend to meet them on the battlefield soon enough, but do you have a plan to seize their forces?"

"Xiahou Dun….you know I always have a plan. And yes, I will seize their forces as simple as making a fist. Lu Bu is nothing but a rapid dog that needs to be put down. I have a degree that orders me to do so by the emperor."

Xiahou Dun bowed his head once again. "Then I shall get my troops ready and join up with yours. I shall be waiting for you at dawn."

Cao Cao nodded. "Very well then. I shall see you outside of the capital tomorrow morning then. Don't be late cousin."

The two continued on their ways till Cao Cao found he was at this own home. He opened his door and saw two of his sons playing with each other on the ground. He then turned his attention to the backroom where he saw his wife struggling to stay alive. "Lady Bian….I'll secure some human flesh for you. Just please….wait just a little longer." His wife started at him for a few seconds and then made a leap at him. He quickly stepped to the side with a smile on his face. "Still eager to feast on me….your own husband. That's very nice of you…" Cao Cao. His wife made another dash at him, but he quickly dodged and tied her to a chair again at god-like speed. "Forgive me…." he muttered close to her ear, almost to a whisper.

He looked down to his kids and smiled. "At least you guys are human. May you never become a vampire like the rest of us….especially you Cao Pi….you may very well be the one that can end this madness." The thunderstorm that had become silenced started up once again. The black clouds started to appear even heavier and the raining started to turn into hail. He walked outside and looked into the heavens again. "Why have you turned against us and cursed us with such evilness? I have already slain Dong Zhuo, Li Jue, and Guo Si….what more do you desire from me?" He closed his eyes and softly started humming a poem he wrote as a child. But this was different….Cao Cao was shedding tears that mixed in with the rain. The tears themselves were red, more red than blood.

(End of Practice 1)


End file.
